101 Ships  Final Fantasy Edition
by Lady of Insainity
Summary: A self imposed challange. Can I do every pairing I can think of in the Final Fantasy universe...OCs included? Probably not. OC centric fic.


**101 Ships - Final Fantasy Edition**

_LycanxRikku_

**_DISCLAIMER: RIKKU BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX. LYCAN BELONGS TO WHITELYCAN._**

**_Rating: T_**

Hey all, sorry for the absence when I promised I would update CoWR every week. Been buisy with school, my dad was going to wipe the computer and my flashdrive with my stories/pictures/videos on it was getting full so I didn't want to save a new story that I wouldn't be able to save on it (before you ask, no, he has not wiped it because he hasn't found all the disks yet), and MS Word really does not like the copy/paste spam I use to get the RP turned story to you. Plus it's an ongoing RP so I've been working on that too.

And Duodecim...gods...that game is like TV Tropes sometimes.

But, it's Spring break, and this has been sitting on said flashdrive for a little while. It's a little challange I put on myself and the guys at CSI have been much too trigger happy with it, so I'm afraid any readers can't send any in yet until I whittle down the list...

But I'm getting ahead of myself. This challange was brought on by the fact that since there exists so many flame wars over pairings, that I just want to give the love to every pairing...EVER. And what better way to start than with one of the more argued about fandoms, Final Fantasy?

Of course, our OCs from CoWR and a few of the other RPs there got in on the fun, so this probably could be classified as OC centric, but still...

**Warnings: This is plotless drivel, there may be some similar themes in each one and possible remembering things from other, but otherwise, each chapter is a oneshot.**

**There may be some spoilers for both Final Fantasy, and CoWR spoilers that you have yet to see may happen too. I am trying to keep it as spoiler free as possible, but there are some things that will most likely slip through.**

**Ratings will vary from each one.**

That was long...on with the fic!

* * *

><p>"He~ey! Hurry up before it rains harder!" Rikku yelled, splashing water all over her legs due to stomping a foot in a puddle. Lycan just sighs and readjusts the bag slung over his shoulder.<p>

"I don't see how I'm supposed to with all this weight," he grumbles, then says aloud "Does it really matter? We haven't seen a place to stay since the airship crashed!" Rikku removes a couple of wet strands from her face and grins.

"I saw one up ahead, c'mon!" she said, bouncing off in the direction they were heading anyway.

"Wait!" Lycan yelled after her, trying to keep up with her pace to no avail. Reaching a clearing, Lycan notices a primarily pink painted house, with the shutters, doors, and other movable parts outside painted in baby blue, both colors faded with age and paint peeling, though no other signs of disrepair are noticeable despite the obvious signs that no one has been there in ages.

"Hey, are you coming or not?" Rikku yelled at Lycan, however, he did not budge. Something about the house seemed familiar...though what it was he did not know, but continued to stand in the rain as if he would any second. That is...until Rikku began to push him toward the door.

As they entered the main room, Lycan felt another prick of Déjà vu, but ignored it yet again as he realized the inside seemed much larger than the exterior would let on. Something seemed off as well. The fireplace had a blazing flame lit, and the warmth of the room suggested it was lit a while ago, yet no wood could be seen nearby it, and the wood inside the fireplace was newly put in place.

Nevertheless, Rikku did not seem to notice these things, and began to run up the stairs. "Going to take a shower, and don't even try to sneak a peek," she said, still ascending. Lycan wondered how she knew the shower was upstairs, or if there was even a shower in the house, and then started to question the logic of why she'd take a shower when she was out in the rain, but he just shrugged it off and walked over to the fire to dry off.

What seems like moments later, he was being shaken awake by someone. It was Rikku, in a...bathrobe? "Hey sleepyhead! Wake up so you can go to sleep in a real bed!" Here comes Rikku logic aga-wait, sleeping? _All I remember is walking toward the fireplace, did I really suddenly fall asleep?_ He thought to himself, sadly not pondering what Brain is pondering. He felt something on his head, ruffling his hair. "You know, you're kinda cute like that. You look like a dog soaking in the heat," Rikku giggled, and earned a blush from Lycan for her comment.

"Anyway, there are two bedrooms upstairs, that is, unless you want to share." Lycan was quite disturbed by this. What had happened to the friend zone he had been pushed into? Quite frankly, he'd rather keep it that way, but before he could stop it, a simple word came from his throat.

"Sure." _...I wonder if Rikku is in the same boat I am._ And in fact, she was, but she was enjoying it far more than her counterpart. Once the two were in bed together, Lycan tried to ignore the fact that he was in the same bed as his companion, but Rikku hugged him from behind.

"Goodnight, and sweet dreams," she murmured before falling asleep, and soon Lycan found he was joining her.

As short as their stay seemed, Lycan could not wait to leave. The eagerness to leave was also visible on Rikku's face, but at a much lesser degree than he. As they walked out the door, something washed over him, and he suddenly stopped.

What had happened that the night had just seemed to pass, and why were the two dry? There was no shelter in the middle of the clearing, and it seemed as if he had just woken up from a nap, thus could not remember which way they had come, if they had indeed slept under the trees. Rikku seemed to share in his confusion.

"Which way?" she asked. Lycan shrugged and began to walk the way they were facing. Unbeknownst to the two, this was the way to their airship that they had left the night before.


End file.
